River Song
'Doktor River Song, '''urodzona jako Melody Pond, jest dzieckiem TARDIS oraz żoną Doktora w szczególności w jego jedenastej inkarnacji. Była człowiekiem z DNA Władcy Czasów. Spłodzona przez Rory'ego i Amy, na pokładzie TARDIS. Dało jej to wielką siłę, zdolność do regeneracji oraz zrozumienie wszelkich zasad czasu i przestrzeni. River była jedyną osobą, która znała prawdziwe imię Doktora (TV:''Forest of the Dead, The Name of the Doctor). Melody Pond, została zabrana rodzicom, przez Madame Kovarian, która chciała jej użyć jako broni Ciszy, w bitwie z Doktorem. Po jednej ze swoich kolejnych regeneracji, zabiła Doktora. Tym samym, później wykorzystując wszystkie swoje regeneracje, ożywiła jego zwłoki. Doktor poprosił ją o przekazanie wiadomości River Song, zaś ona odpowiedziała mu "Cóż, jestem pewna, że nie wie", po czym dowiaduje się, że to Ona jest River (TV:'' Let's Kill Hitler''). Doktor wraz z jej rodzicami, zostawili ją by sama mogła kształtować swoją historię. Bez kontaktu z rodziną i Ciszą, została archeologiem, by poszukiwać Doktora w różnych czasach. Wiele razy spotkała na swojej drodze Doktora, jednak w odwrotnej kolejności, niż on ją spotykał. Doktor, mając nadzieję, że uniknie paradoksów, podarował River mały notes, aby uniknąć "Spoilerów". Biografia Poczęcie i ciąża Rory i Amy, krótko po nocy poślubnej, poczęli Melody w TARDIS, przez co jako płód, najprawdopodobniej przejęła jakieś cechy Władców Czasu. Wkrótce po tym, w okresie do jednego miesiąca, została porwana i zastąpiona Gangrenem. Amy trafiła na Asteroidę Demons Runs, gdzie pod opieką miała urodzić tam swoją córkę. W tym samym czasie, u Doktora podróżuje jej sobowtór. Przez najróżniejsze profilaktyki medyczne stosowane przez Ciszę na asteroidzie, Melody otrzymała najróżniejsze zdolności, (TV: A Good Man Goes to War), w tym regeneracji (TV: Day of the Moon, Let's Kill Hitler). Narodziny Melody Pond, urodziła się na Demons Runs, gdzie została nazwana przez Amy, Melody Pond, ponieważ "Melody Williams" to nazwa nauczyciela geografii, zaś "Melody Pond", jak superbohater. Powiedziała jej też wtedy, że nigdy nie będzie sama, bo jej tata wracał do Amy, a nawet armia nie mogła go przed tym powstrzymać. (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) Poczęta w wirze czasu, miała parę specjalnych zdolności, nie pozwalających zaklasyfikować ją bezpośrednio do gatunku ludzkiego. Miała zdolność pilotowania TARDIS, rozumienie zasad czasu i przestrzeni, zdolność regeneracji oraz dużą siłę. Podmieniono ją na gangrena, a następnie oddany w ręce Madame Kovarian. Połączenie Melody i gangrena zostało zerwane, podczas gdy jej ojciec i inni walczyli, by uchronić ją przed Bezgłowymi Mnichami. River jako mała Melody Melody została porwana przez Ciszę, a następnie szkolona, by zabić Doktora. Później twierdziła, że ta część jej życia została wymazana, przez długie kontakty z Ciszą. Zwłaszcza na ich zdolność kasowania pamięci. (TV: Let's Kill Hitler) Jako młoda dziewczynka, trafiła w 1969 roku do Domu Dziecka Graystark, pod czujnym okiem. (TV: Day of the Moon). Ubrana w kostium astronauty z Apollo 11, wzbogacając Ciszę o nową technologię. Strój mógł się samodzielnie poruszać, a tym samym kontrolować poczynania Melody. Najwyższa technologia zawarta w kombinezonie, kontaktowała przerażoną Melody, z ówczesnym prezydentem USA - Richardem Nixonem. Bez względu na to, gdzie właśnie znajdował się prezydent, dzwonił zawsze telefon znajdujący się najbliżej niego. Opisywała wtedy, kosmonautę (kostium) oraz to, że idzie jeść (to, że znajduje się wewnątrz skafandra). Prosiła go o pomoc, by uchronił ją przed kosmitą. (TV: The Impossible Astronaut/Day of the Moon). Melody powróciła do Graystack by spotkać się z Amy w jej pokoju. Prosi ją o pomoc jednak Amy, mylona przez obraz siebie z niemowlęciem, nie mogła dojść do słowa. Po pojawieniu się Ciszy, Melody musiała uciec z skafandra, tym samym zdecydowanie za długo zwlekając by zobaczyć Doktora. (TV: Day of the Moon). W ciągu najbliższych sześciu miesięcy, pojechała do Nowego Yorku, gdzie powiedziała do bezdomnego, że umiera. Doskonale wiedziała, że może się zregenerować, a tym samym uleczyć się. W końcu na oczach bezdomnego zaczęła przechodzić regeneracje. (TV: Day of the Moon, Let's Kill Hitler) Melody jako Mels Melody pod kryptonimem Mels wychowała się w Leadworth razem z jej rodzicami, będącymi wtedy dziećmi. Po raz drugi zregenerowała się gdy Adolf Hitler ją postrzelił. Gdy pojawił się Doktor za wszelką cenę próbowała go zabić. Udało się jej go otruć, ale po tym, poświęciła wszystkie regeneracje by go ocalić. Po tym Doktor zostawił ją z dziennikiem by mogła spotkać Doktora.Kategoria:Towarzysze Kategoria:Towarzysze Jedenastego Doktora Kategoria:Postacie z 5 sezonu nowej serii Kategoria:Postacie z 6 sezonu nowej serii